The present invention relates to the use of isomerically pure or highly isomerically enriched cis- or trans-(2-isobutyl-4-methyltetrahydropyran-4-yl) acetate for use as aroma chemicals. The invention further relates to a method for the preparation of isomerically pure or highly isomerically enriched cis- or trans-(2-isobutyl-4-methyltetrahydropyran-4-yl) acetate and the products obtainable by this process. The invention furthermore relates to a fragrance or flavor composition which comprises isomerically pure or highly isomerically enriched cis- or trans-(2-isobutyl-4-methyltetrahydropyran-4-yl) acetate, to a method for imparting and/or intensifying an odor or flavor of a product, and also perfumed or flavored products which comprise isomerically pure or highly isomerically enriched cis- or trans-(2-isobutyl-4-methyltetrahydropyran-4-yl) acetate.